mlp_fim_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Typesetting/Episodes
This article is about a list of episodes from My Little Typesetting with the synopsis at the bottom of every title, listed in 14 parts and 13 in the last season. You can also see the article about the seasons available here. Season one What's with Tickets and GalaCon? This is the first episode to be made-phew! Twilight and her friends earn tickets to go to a community party named GalaCon where their wacky adventures await in types and settings! Sleepless Applejack Applejack discovers that bucking apples alone isn't a deal- we meet one of Twilight's friends who's known to be a liar! Gilda's in Town Gilda is a new foe in Ponycity, or is she? Find out if these ponies try to stop her bullying in this wacky new third episode! The War With Trixie Trixie is a magician in Ponycity and is up to get tricks in her sleeve! Twilight needs to stop her by doing some fake, outstanding magic to fool her! Dragons and Pegasi The sane six see smoke is spreading all over Equestria and need to stop it from spreading more caused by a dragon in the high mountain's cave! Slumber Party 101 Applejack and Rarity decided to stay in Twilight's house and she's got an idea; making a sleepover! But it is not easy as it seems with arguments and all... That's not tragic magic! Poison Joke A new strange resident named Zecora arrives in Ponycity and these ponies are curious about it for no reason and a dangerous plant called Poison Joke curses them onto diseases! Will they know more about this zebra? Invasion of the Para Hordes of parasprites are invading Ponycity and eating all the food in town! Twilight and her five friends try to work together to defeat them, but Pinkie has an even more accurate solution! Snowy Cold Breeze Today is Snow-Reuniting day and Twilight needs to find the perfect team that's suiting for her, but she doesn't know where to start. Bummer... The Important Flank Robots are about to exist in Equestria and Diamond Tiara invites Apple Bloom to go to her Cutie Mark Party and she makes up her own rules: No blank flanks allowed! Will Apple Bloom get her cutie mark in time? Festival of the Autumn An autumn activity festival has been started, and the contestants are ready to run! Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight, the main characters are also the contestants! Who will win?! Find out! Rarity & Dresses Rarity wants to make dresses for her friends for the fashion show- and before you know it, there's an episode with Rarity using her newly-sewn dresses for the GalaCon party in Tinterlot! Pinkie Sense Pinkie Pie has a case of the senses! Twilight ends up getting bad luck all the time 'cause of Pinkie's senses and we face a Swampy problem! Rainbow Paradise Twilight and her friends arrive in Cloudy Mink Skies with this awesome Rainbow Dash-themed episode as they face up to see the Sonic Rainboom! Season two The First Lesson Twilight has forgotten to deliver a letter to Celestia sooner and tries to make a Friendship problem if she can't make one but it ends up crazy!!! Nightmare Night Presents... Princess Luna's favorite holiday is Nightmare Night?! How sweet. :3 She wants to celebrate but how does she celebrate it? Find out! My Sisterly Relative Sisterhooves Social has begun but Sweetie Belle now has a new sister-Rarity Applejack! What will happen if they won the prize...?! Or maybe not?! Cutie Marks, Cutie Marks Everywhere Apple Bloom has the case of the Cutie Pox- making her have a dozen cutie marks on her! What should she do when she tries to do many, many, many, many talents?! My Pet is a... Rainbow Dash decides to attend a flying contest and see who wins and get to be her pet, will it be a hawk?! A butterfly?! A flamingo?! Or maybe a tortoise?! The Helpful Mare In Need Is The Helpful Mare Indeed A mysterious mare causes trouble stealing the spotlight and Rainbow Dash is the only one that can protect the ponies, or maybe not?! Find out! Dress-Up Games Rarity discovers a lesson about important and social connections in Tinterlot, if it can go well enough... Find out if Rarity can succeed! A evolved Dangerous Assistant Spike becomes greedy in Equestria and steals the items of what HE wants! Twilight tries to stop this predicament by trying to stop him; as Spikezilla is now born in this dragon-themed episode!!!! Before Equestria Was Born Twilight and her friends play as the before-founders of Equestria: Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Chancellor Puddinghead, Smart Cookie, Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy in Christmas!! YAY. School Story Treatment Diamond Tiara's father; Clean Wealth visits Ponycity and tells the class a super boring story in school, then which Apple Bloom is embarrassed to let Granny tell a story to her class about how Ponycity was found! Pumpound Two babies: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake; are born! Will they be part of the Pie family or else?! Pinkie Pie should be responsible in this episode, very responsible if you find out. Typesetting Minus Applejack Applejack goes missing so Twilight's five friends set on a quest to find her with special guest: Thundercloud, Derpy's pet! Season three Behold, the Pinkie clones! Pinkie Pie finds a legendary cloning pool and whaddaya know? She duplicates herself at the pool into a billion of clones, and they're causing trouble so no fun for these Pinkies! Only one can exist! Babs from Mad Hatter's Neighborhood A new filly named Babs from Mad Hatter's Neighborhood arrives and joins Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon so the Invaders try to fight back so she can be an Invader! Trixie's Return Trixie returns from her defeat so Twilight and her friends try to battle with her with some more wacky stuff to banish her from Ponycity- again. In The Lunar Scootaloo has terrifying nightmares from listening to the spooky campfire stories told by Rainbow Dash for some reason. Wonderbolts Of The Skies Rainbow Dash is absolutely a HUGE fan of the Wonderbolts and decides to rival Lightning Star to win as soon as possible in the academy! The true family of a liar Applejack despite being a liar has a huge family and it's today a apple family reunion as the barn is destructed so they decide to re-build it right now!!! An assistant's helper Spike becomes a helper to everypony in Ponycity but it ends up not going good with Timberwolves and faking... ol' tales!!! Discord's Ballad Discord after petrified by Celestia and Luna becomes alive again and this time he is trying to be nice! Find out if he could! The Kick Off starrin' Spike Spike helps to take care of the sane six's animals while they are away, but wanted to think of convincing to make a cake with a recipe of gemstones with him eating the gems thus him not noticing- oh well. A Wrong Coach Cadence tasks the sane six to find the Equestria Games Coach and attend, however they picked the wrong coach to judge and it's Mrs. Cluckles in the Crystallized Kingdom! Princess Twilight Sparkle The final episode of this season where Twilight's friends' cutie marks are placed in the wrong ponies so Twilight must make it back to normal again or it'll be worse in amok! =